Finding My Forever
by SkyRosieBelle
Summary: After the curse was supposedly lifted and magic was brought back Anica never got her memories. She didn't know who she was, what she did or how she got there. All she knew was the her from Storybrooke; Anica Parkens. When she finds out that all of her memories seem connected to Neverland and a certain green-eyed boy, her life takes a turn. But is it for the better or the worse?
1. Magic Beans Suck

**Hello my awkward ducklings! I am moi and you are you. Hope you enjoy my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am apologizing in advance just in case something slipped by me.**

* * *

**Magic Beans suck**

* * *

After the curse was supposedly lifted and magic was brought back Anica never got her memories. She didn't know who she was, what she did or how she got there. All she knew was the her from Storybrooke; Anica Parkens if that was even her real name. No one in the enchanted forest actually remembered ever meeting her so she didn't know where she was from either. After about a month Snow suggested that she go to see Rumpelstiltskin and ask him if he knew anything. So that's what she had decided to do.

She looked up at the old sign that hung from the building. It read Mr. Gold's Pawnshop. In all her time in Storybrooke she had never actually gone inside. The place just gave her the creeps. When her hand came in contact with the slightly dirty doorknob she cringed. Ugh she just hated trying new things and asking for help. When Anica opened the door the little bell dinged and she was greeted by the musky smell of the old shop.

"Can I help you?" asked a voice from the back or the shop.

She turned around to face Gold. When he looked at her face he seemed surprised. She guessed he might have thought she was Emma, from behind they kind of look-alike. Except her hair is naturally blonde, it was a lighter shade of blonde and her eyes are light blue.

"Yes actually,"

"I don't think I have come in acquaintance with you," he said

"Well back then I tried to avoid you," She mumbled

They starred each other down waiting for the other to speak first.

"You want something," he said looking her straight in the eye. "What is it you want?"

"I want your help," She announced

"That will cost you dearie" he replied

"What's your price Gold?" She asked slightly shocked that he was actually going to make a deal with her.

"Well that depends" he paused for a moment "I don't think you have any use to me at all" he paused again before saying "but I am quite curious, you have no memory of the past am I correct?"

She slowly nodded her head

"And personally I want to know why" he added

"I want to know too," She said

There was another silence but this time she decided to break it.

"Why can't I remember?" Anica asked

"Well dearie" he replied "That is hard to tell. I would need you to come closer and give me your hand."

She followed his directions walking over to him and extending her hand. He took it, closing his eyes. He started to wince slightly, which worried her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed

"It seems" he winced again "That you have a very powerful spell on you preventing all your memories from coming back."

"Is there any way I could reverse it?" Anica asked a gilt of hope in her eyes.

"Yes... but it's very complicated. You must know something that one very powerful person must want no one to know," he said

"Ok, but you still haven't answered her question." She replied impatiently "How do I break it?"

"You have to go back to where the memories took place to retrieve them again. You will probably get flashbacks but it will be in bits and pieces. Another option is to find the person that cast the spell on you and get them to reverse It." he finished

From that day forward she went to every place in Storybrooke trying to regain her memories. When that didn't work, she had no idea what she was going to do, or how she was going to find this supposed person...

...

Today probably the last day Anica would probably ever live. Most of the people in Storybrooke where trying to help Emma and the Charming's break the crystal but she had decided to spend her last moment's alone thinking. She was in her usual thinking spot. It was near the dock because she had always loved the ocean.

"Ok so what have we accomplished in these twenty-eight years here Anica?" she asked herself

"Well I guess staying seventeen for twenty-eight years could be counted as an accomplishment but other that I got zip."

"This topic is getting kind of depressing. Lets see what have you done in the twenty-eight years? Umm... We have babysat Henry, explored every damn place in Storybrooke, and been in grade 11 for almost thirty years. Other than that, that's about it. The same routine for almost thirty years. That must have been one hell of a curse I wonder how Regina-"

"HELP"

"What was that?" She asked out loud cautiously "Who is there?"

"Shut up kid and get moving"

She thought she knew that voice.

"HELP SOMEONE"

It sounded like Henry.

"Henry?" She called "Is that you?"

Anica got up from her place on the grass and peaked around the warehouse. She froze when she saw a woman with Henry. The woman was trying to push him towards the docks on the other side of the harbor. She didn't know what to do. Should she follow the woman? Stay here? Maybe Emma didn't know... she finally ran over to them and yelled at the woman.

"Stop" She shouted running towards her, closing the gap between them.

"Back off little girl he's coming with me" the woman growled

"Well Tamara is it? I don't think so," she said bravely

"Stop Anica it's a trap" yelled Henry

"What-"

"Gocha" yelled a man from behind her. She felt big arms wrap around her, restraining her from moving.

"Get the hell off of me let me go," She screamed squirming trying to make him lose his grip.

"Unfortunately for you my dear, you have seen too much. So it looks like your just going to have to come with us or die. Your choice." he said laughing

"I say you let me go so I can kick your asses"

"Greg what about the mission?" asked Tamara annoyed

"It will have to wait until we get to headquarters." he replied

"Let me go" Anica yelled again

"Not a chance" Greg replied

The two adults dragged her and Henry to the dock. Henry and Anica tried there hardest to make it as hard as possible for them to get there. They finally got Henry and Anica to the docks and through a clear object into the deep ocean of the harbor.

"You are the one's who stole the last of the magic beans?" She asked shocked

They didn't reply. They just stared at the water waiting for something to happen. Eventually it did. The water started to turn green, and it began to move in a circular motion. The rotations got faster and faster. The green color becoming lighter by the second at the moment the center was almost white. It was very beautiful she had to admit. Green had always been her favorite color, though she didn't know why. Then she felt her body moving forward getting closer and closer to it. Her eyes widened.

"Greg are you crazy," She hollered as she, Greg, Henry and Tamara jumped into the portal the bean had created.

Inside the portal was really weird. There was this weightlessness feeling and it just made you happy because there was so much magic. It only lasted for a few seconds but it was just so nice. Another positive was that Greg had let go of her and Tamara had let go of Henry. She could see a dark light at the end of the tunnel. It grew closer and closer until they all it the ground with a big thud.

"Ow" She said rubbing the back of her head. That was going to hurt in the morning.

"My family will come for us," said Henry.

"You don't see any clock towers now do you kid" Greg asked gesturing his hands around.

"Well My family has been in the enchanted forest before they will come back again and find me. We always find each other." Henry said very confidently

"I hate to break it to you kid but we are not in the enchanted forest either" Greg said

"Then where are we?" Anica asked quietly knowing I would not like the answer.

"Neverland" Replied Tamara

...

_She couldn't see. It was pitch black. The black nothingness started to fade and she heard voices._

_"Do you think she's dead?" Asked a voice._

_"How did she even get here? She's a girl." Said another._

_"What's going on here?" Questioned another more assertive voice. "She looks pretty bad what happened?"_

_"I found he beside the river a few minuets ago, then I dragged her over here." Said the first voice._

_She opened her eyes but the light was too blinding. Trying again she finally adjusted to the light._

_"It looks like she's waking up." Said the second voice._

_"Where the hell am I?" Anica asked, her voice so that raspy it was unrecognizable._

_The third voice spoke again, "Your in Neverland girl, get up."_

...

"Anica? Anica? Hello?"

"Huh?" She asked

Her vision came back and she saw Henry standing in front of her.

"What happened?" She asked

"You passed out. Are you alright?" Henry said very concerned

"Ya... I think but I just had the weirdest dream." She replied

"What was it about?" he asked

"There were these voices speaking to me it was all weird..." She trailed off

"Is it possible that it's a memory?" Asked Henry quietly

"Maybe" She replied.

"If you just regained one of your memories them maybe you might have been here in Neverland before the curse hit?" he said excitedly "Maybe your Wendy" he said

"That's not possible." Anica said. "The curse only affected the enchanted forest."

"Well maybe it affected Neverland too. You still could be Wendy." Henry argued.

"Wendy?" She asked, "Who's Wendy?"

"You don't know who Wendy is?" He gasped "Its one of the most classic stories ever."

"Henry, the only fairy tales I listened to where the ones you told me." She explained

"Ok that enough kids." said Greg. "We need to get going."

"And find headquarters" added Tamara

"So you two are here to destroy the magic in Neverland?" Anica asked

"That's our mission" Replied Tamara proudly

"What about getting home?" asked Henry?

"We don't ask questions. We just believe in our cause" Tamara replied

They pushed Henry and Anica into standing positions and led them into the forest. About and hour after they started walked they reached a clearing. This was where they stopped to make camp. Tamara stayed and watched Anica and Henry while Greg went to grab firewood.

"Don't even think about running" said Tamara as she pulled a gun out of her jacket pocket.

Anica could feel Henry tense up so she put her hand around his back and hugged him.

"It will be ok," She whispered "your family will come find us."

Greg returned with lots of wood.

"You making smores?" asked Henry

"No" Replied Greg bending down "it's a signal for home base"

"A home base in the middle of the jungle, how convenient" She mocked.

"Shut up kid. Greg lets check the communicator" Said Tamara

They opened her bag and tried to turn the large walkie-talkie on. When it didn't they opened the battery compartment and sand fell out.

"Good thing you don't ask questions" said Henry cheekily. You had to love the kid for that one. It was a pretty good insult if she did say so herself.

"Greg" whispered Tamara "What if this wasn't an accident?"

"Don't let the kids get in your head," he said sternly

Anica jumped slightly when she heard a twig snap to the far right of her. Tamara and Greg seemed to notice too and stepped towards the source of the noise.

"Who is there?" asked Greg

A group of boy's ages 10-19 led by one with a cloak over is face entered the clearing.

"We're home office" The leader boy replied is a somewhat mocking tone.

* * *

**So did you like it? Anyway if you are wondering when I will update, I already have the first few chapters written so they will be up pretty soon. After that I was thinking that I would be updating every four or five days. **

**Thank you for reading! Rate &amp; Review!**


	2. Sexist Teenage Boys

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I suck at english even though its my first language so I am apologising in advance just in case something slipped by me.**

* * *

**Sexist teenage boys**

* * *

Anica jumped slightly when she heard a twig snap to the far right of her. Tamara and Greg seemed to notice too and stepped towards the source of the noise.

"Who is there?" asked Greg

A group of boy's ages 10-19 led by one with a clock over is face entered the clearing.

"We're home office" the leader boy replied is a somewhat mocking tone.

"Home office is a bunch of teenagers?" asked Greg as if he couldn't believe what he just said.

"There not a bunch of teenagers" said Henry shakily, "There the lost boys."

"Would you look at that?" Mocked the boy. He pulled his hood off to show his ghostly pale blonde hair and nasty looking scar that stretched from the top of his nose to just under his left eye.

"What do you want?" Asked a slightly disgusted Tamara.

There was a long silence before the boy decided to speak.

"We want the boy" he paused his eyes glancing over and settling on me. "And the bitch."

"Excuse me" Anica interjected "I don't think I heard you correctly. Did you just call me a _bitch_?"

He looked at me again a smirk forming on his lips "Bitch, slut or whore at the end of the night their all the same to me."

She started shaking with anger who was he and what gave him any right to call her any of those awful names. "You fricken sexist bastard who do you think you are?" She screamed.

He just looked at her with those ugly grey eyes of his and she automatically came to one conclusion, she hated him with a fiery passion.

"Pan's gonna like this one" The boy said to his pack.

"That's enough," said Tamara, "You can have the boy and the girl but first the plan for destroying magic and for getting home."

"Who said anything about destroying magic?" He replied in a casual voice. "Or going home?"

"You tricked us" Said Greg stunned

"Don't think of it like that" The boy mused "Think of it as merely being used for the greater good."

There was another silence.

"Now lets make this easy shall we?" He said, "Hand them over."

"You're not getting the kids." Stated Tamara pulling Henry and Anica behind her.

"Sure we are." he smirked as an evil glint appeared in his eyes. "They where Pan's the moment you set foot on this island."

A giant black thing flew down from the sky and grabbed Greg. It was pitch black and leapt like a panther but it was see through it looked like a-a shadow...

...

_I looked up at the boy beside me. There was a boy, he had beautiful green eyes and tousled dirty blond hair. He was really... hot._

_"What are you thinking about Anica?" he asked. _

_Oh god. He has a British accent and he was beautiful. What could be better?_

_"Anica?" _

_"Its nothing Peter" said a voice. Her voice. And it sounded really upset._

_What's going on?_

_"Its just" Anica sighed "Why did you rip off your shadow?"_

_"To become more powerful of course. I want to protect you. Having my shadow obey my every command is another layer of power." Said the boy._

_"Didn't it hurt?" She asked._

_Peter chuckled darky "more than I ever want you to know, but it's for the best."_

_"I don't want to be the one who causes you pain..."_

_..._

She opened her eyes to face a blinding light. She felt really dizzy as well. Wait. Was she moving? Lifting her head up to glance at her surroundings she realized that she was slung across one of the lost boys backs. Did he think she was a sack of flour or something?

Anica decided to let it slide this time. She pretended to still be sleeping so she could think about what she had just seen. Who was that boy and how did she know him. After looking at him she had felt immediately drawn to his presence. She almost craved it. Also how was this boy related to Neverland? She was sure that his voice was the same as the third boy's voice from her other dream/memory thing.

"Hey you," She demanded smacking the lost boy in the back of his clumped brown-haired head. "What the hell happened?"

He ignored her, which made her even madder.

"Hey," She said again hitting him on his shoulder, but much harder. "I was talking to you. Answer me."

"Be quiet girl I'm not supposed to talk to you." He replied in a monotone voice.

She looked around again. Noticing that he was the only boy here. They were alone...

"Where's Henry?" I asked

The boy was silent for a few moments before saying, "He is getting taken care of by Pan _personally_."

"What does that mean? That is not exactly an answer. Who's Pan?"

"That is none of your concern girl," he stated like it was some sacred unwritten rule that she had clearly, missed.

He stopped abruptly and threw me onto the ground.

"Ow what the heck was that for?" She yelled rubbing her butt.

"You have legs girl, you can walk on your own."

"Okay then." She said getting up, "I'll just be on my way if you will excuse me-" She broke out into a run. Her escape plan activating. Whoever was in charge was really stupid only sending one boy to take her wherever they were going. Did this 'Pan' think she wouldn't try to escape?

"Try to catch me now you sexist male" she yelled happily over her shoulder as she ran freely though the forest.

After awhile the landscape seemed to blend together. Tree after tree looked that same. Wait. Didn't she just pass that one to her left? She stopped, deciding that after a full hour of running she needed a break. You never know haw truly fit you are until you are running in a forest from a sexist teenage boy. Quite frankly she had impressed herself with her mad running ability.

Anyway, she needed to find a way to get back to Henry. The poor thing was probably scared out of his mind. These boys where positively barbaric.

Deciding that the boy was most likely catching up by now she set off again trying to find either Henry or his family. They were probably on their way by now. Maybe taking Hook's ship, if he would cooperate that is.

She had been walking for a few minuets when she stumbled upon a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a small makeshift cottage.

_People! _she thought excitedly.

"Hello? Is anyone home?" she called

There was no reply.

"Hello?" She asked again taking some cautious steps closer.

Nothing happened so she walked up to the cottage and knocked on the door. Again no one answered so she opened the door and stepped inside. It was a cozy little place made of bamboo with a palm tree leaf roof. Nothing on the inside really stood out. There was a little table and a chair, also a small cupboard that held wooden cutlery, bowls and plates. In another room there was a bed. It looked so comfortable and inviting that she hopped in and fell asleep.

...

"WHO ARE YOU" screamed a small woman as she pushed Anica out of the bed and pinned her on the wall, holding a small dagger to Anica's neck.

"AHH" Anica yelled

"Your not a lost boy" the woman inquired taking a small step back and removing the knife from her neck.

"No shit Sherlock" Anica said while rubbing the back of her head.

"Your a girl. What are you doing here?" The woman questioned.

"What did it look like I was doing?" Anica asked sarcastically

"Not sleeping in my bed" Clarified the woman "On Neverland."

"I don't know what I'm doing here. I was kidnaped and taken here by people who wanted to destroy magic."

"What do you mean by 'wanted'?"

"I think their dead" Anica replied

"Oh" The woman said softly, "How?"

"It was a Shadow, or well it looked like a shadow." Anica stated

There was and awkward pause until she spoke "It was Pan's shadow."

"Who are you?" Anica asked suddenly

"Tinkerbelle, but you can call me Tink." Tink replied

"Anica" I said extending my hand.

Tink shook it then pulled away. "Sorry about earlier, I though you where Pan."

"Its ok." She said

Tink sat down on the bed and motioned for Anica to sit too, so she did.

"Who's Pan?" She questioned

Tink's eyes bulged "You don't know who Pan is?"

"No I don't."

"He's the ruler of Neverland. He also has magic making him extremely dangerous. He has quite a temper as well, most people who cross him never live to tell the tale." Tink Explained

"Sounds like a pretty freaky guy" Anica speculated

"He is. Another few things are that he has this huge ego, smirks so much you just want to slap him and his damn eyebrows move too much when he talks."

Anica burst out laughing. "H-his eyebrows move too much when he talks? That's hilarious!"

"Its not funny its the truth." Tink said in a very serious way.

"Your so funny Tink" She grinned again before almost falling off the bed.

They talked and talked for hours until they both felt really tired. Since it had been a really hard day for her Tink insisted that Anica take the bed while Tink slept on the floor with some extra blankets. Anica protested for a while before finally giving in.

Sleep came easily that night, and along with it another memory of this mystery boy Peter.

* * *

**Felix why you gotta be such a dick? He's so rude to poor Anica. Goodbye awkward ducklings. Rate &amp; Review!**


	3. Berries and Jelly Bellies

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I am apologizing in advance just in case something slipped by me.**

* * *

**Berries and Jelly Bellies**

* * *

_She was running. From what? She didn't know._

_"Anica?"_

_She screamed and fell to the ground "Don't touch me Peter"_

_"Anica please you don't understand."_

_"You killed him" Anica yelled, "You killed an innocent child"_

_"He tried to kill you," the boy said darkly._

_"He was a child Peter, an eight year old. Still a baby"_

_"He made his own choice Anica," He said getting angrier._

_"It was an accident! He didn't mean too."_

_"You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing to a boy that could have killed you?" He asked incredulously._

_"Peter just listen, he didn't mean to." She said_

_"I told the boys not to play with dream shade tipped arrows in camp. He did not obey me and he almost hurt you. He had to pay the price of his actions." Peter stated._

_"Your such a jackass sometimes" She yelled stomping off._

_"Anica" His voice was dangerously low. "Get over here now or I swear to god you'll regret it."_

_"You wouldn't hurt me" She called out._

_"Watch me."_

_All of a sudden there was an eminence pain in her chest. She screamed._

_..._

She shot up from the bed.

"Anica calm down what's wrong?" Asked Tink worried

"T-that b-boy" She gasped, "He was going to kill me."

"What boy?" asked Tink, confused.

"The one from my dream" She whispered.

"What was his name?" questioned Tink

Anica thought for a second. Should she tell her? Would it be the best decision in the long run?

"I-I don't remember." She lied

"That's alright. At least your ok right?" asked Tink

"Ya, I'm fine." She replied softly.

"I'm going to get you something to eat" Said Tink.

Before Tink left she placed the back of her hand on Anica's forehead. "It feels like your running a fever, I'll get you a cold cloth too."

"Thanks Tink."

Tinkerbelle returned a few minuets later with a wet wool cloth and strange berries in a bowl.

"What are those?" Anica asked pointing at the bowl in her hands.

"A bowl of berries" Tink replied.

"I've never seen berries like that before" She said

"They are special, they only grow on Neverland."

Tink reached in the bowl and picked up a large bright purple berry the size of a walnut and gave it to Anica. "These are my favorite because they taste just like raspberries."

"Really?" She asked, taking the berry and plopping it in her mouth. It did taste like a raspberry.

Tink handed the bowl to Anica and she munched down most of them. They all looked really weird but they tasted like fruits and berries from back home.

"If you eat the blue one with the green spotted one it tastes like cake." said Tink

She immediately took they berries and put them in my mouth. Again, Tink was right. "I feel like I'm eating jelly bellies," Anica laughed.

"What are jelly bellies?" asked Tink.

"Jelly bellies," She paused thinking "are like berries, except they are made out of sugar and artificial flavors. Back home me and my friends would eat them together and they would taste like different deserts."

"Oh" Tink replied.

Anica finished the rest of the berries and carried the bowl to the kitchen.

"Do you want me to do the dishes?" She asked

"No, no that's alright. I'll do it." Tink offered.

While Tink was doing that Anica started to think about jelly bellies. She could really go for some right now. She closed my eyes for a moment and felt weight appear in her hands. She opened my eyes and looked down. There, was a package of original jelly bellies.

"Tink" She called, slightly freaked out.

"What is it?" Tink yelled back.

Anica walked over to her and held out the package of jelly bellies.

"How did you do that?" Tink asked, eyes wide.

"I was just thinking about them and poof. The package was in my hand." Anica replied, "Since we have them we might as well eat them."

Anica opened that package and handed it to Tink.

"What do I do?"

"Tip the package into your hand," She said. Tink did as instructed, and then gave the bag back to Anica.

Tink picked up a buttered popcorn jelly belly and popped it in her mouth.

"Mmm" She moaned leaning back on the wall. "This is really good."

Anica smiled.

A few minuets later when all the candy was gone, there was a knock on the door. Tink's eyes widened and she whisper shouted at Anica to hide. Anica put the empty package on the counter and ran into Tink's bedroom, hiding under the bed. She lied there quietly listening to the conversation that was going on in the other room.

She heard the sound of the door opining. "What do you want Pan?" Asked Tink suspiciously

"As you probably know already a boy and a girl arrived on the island yesterday."

_Henry._

"The boy was caught an hour after, but the girl you see is nowhere to be found."

She heard footsteps indicating that 'Pan' had entered the cottage."

"No, I was not aware that more children had come to the island," said Tink

"Sure you haven't" Mocked Pan. "The lost boys and I have searched all over the island for the girl, still no trace. I can't even pick up her location using magic."

"She's not here Pan."

"What's that?" asked Pan. Walking closer to her.

Anica heard a noise. It sounded like plastic crumpling.

Shit the wrapper. She had left it out in the other room.

"How did you get this?" Demanded Pan.

"I found it in the woods" replied Tink shakily.

"Oh Tink, we both know you didn't find this in the woods."

"Come out, come out wherever you are girl."

His voice got closer, but there where no footsteps.

"Fine then, don't come out. I'll just have to make you."

She heard the smack of someone grabbing an arm.

"If you ever want to see your friend Tinkerbelle alive again, I suggest you meet me outside in five minuets." The boy said harshly

"Don't listen to him" choked Tink

"Shut up"

Anica heard gasping noises. Was Pan choking Tink?

The footsteps left the house. She had to go after Pan. For Tink's sake.

Anica slowly got out from under the bed, thinking of a plan. After two minuets of planning nothing came to mind. She had to go out there. She walked out of Tink's bedroom and into the kitchen. From there she continued on to the door. She stopped for a moment peeking out of the door. Pan looked to be about 5'9, much bigger than her at 5'4. He was wearing strange cloths like Tink's, but more male. His brown pants almost looked like jeans. She stepped out of the cottage and moved towards Pan. She reached the point where she could see his face and froze.

"Anica?" He called out in disbelief. Tink disappeared out of his grasp and vanished into thin air.

"Your that boy from my dream memory." Anica said astounded.

"How are you here?" He said, appearing right in front of me and pulled her into his arms.

He pulled back a few seconds later sounding angry. "You're never leaving again."

"What do you mean I don't even know you?" Anica said very confused. She tried to get him to let go but he didn't.

"You know me Anica. You know me very well." He chuckled but still had an angry look in his eyes.

"I don't know you. Who are you?"

"Oh ya." He said slightly annoyed. "The memory thing, well no matter." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders.

"Hey" Shouted Anica "Put me down."

"No" Pan replied.

"I said Put. Me. Down." she fumed.

"Your complaining is getting annoying." He said casually.

She tried to protest again but no sound came from her mouth. Mentally screaming and calling Pan a few choice words she started to flail her arms and kick him.

"Now Anica. We use our words not our fists." He chuckled.

Catching him off guard she kicked him where the sun don't shine. He dropped to immediately and crouched over in pain. She laughed but she must have looked like an idiot because still, no sound came out. Still laughing she started to run. She did not want to be there when he finally was able to walk. If what Tink had said was true, she had just pissed of the Hitler of this century.

She had been running for about an hour when she heard voices. She hid in the bushes before realizing that it was Henry's family. Anica came out from her hiding spot in the bushes and walked towards them

"Anica" Emma said. "I'm glad your alright, where's Henry?"

I tried to reply but nothing came out of my mouth except empty air.

"What's wrong with her? Why is she not talking?" Regina demanded.

Pan. She mouthed hoping they would understand.

"It looks like she's saying Pan." interjected Mary Margret

"Did Pan do that to you?" Asked Emma.

Anica shook her head sadly.

"How do we get her voice back?" Asked David.

"I could try," offered Regina. "But only because she might know where Henry is."

Regina walked over to her and tried reversing the spell. "It didn't work, sorry it looks like I can't help."

"Now evil queen you can't even reverse a simple mute spell." Pan laughed.

"What do you want Pan?" Asked Emma.

"I only want what's mine Savior." He replied. Taking hold of Anica's arm.

"You're not taking her Pan," said David. Unsheathing his sword.

"Oh, but I already have."

Anica felt a weird sensation as they appeared in a strange looking camp.

Anica tried yelling at him but again, her voice failed her.

"Aww does my little Anica want her voice back?" Pan mocked. "Alright but only this time."

She gasped in air before choosing her first word. "Bastard." She spat.

"If your going to be like that then I think you need a timeout." Pan said.

He waved his hand and a large cage appeared beside them.

"You are not putting me in there."

He hushed her and then said "I am probably going to regret this, but I can't stand you not knowing who I am." before leaning in and kissing her.

Anica was about to protest and push him away when she suddenly felt very tired.

"Once you remember, I want you to know that she's gone. I got rid of her," He murmured

Peter laid her down gently in the cage before hoisting it up into the air with his magic.

* * *

**Chapter three done! Remember to Rate &amp; Review!**


	4. Filling in the Blanks

**WARNING: The first part of this chapter is a bit gruesome. There's blood and stuff so ya... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Filling in the blanks**

* * *

_"I'm going out mom." Anica called to her mother Ruth as she walked out of their small cottage._

_"Ok dear be careful" Her mother replied back._

_They lived on a small farm isolated from all of the town's people. Most people would hate living in the middle of no wear but Anica and her mother loved their privacy so they enjoyed it. Her house was very small. That was because her mother had Anica at the early age of sixteen. Raising a child on your own meant that there was hardly any room for a job. Most of the village people frowned upon her mother because of her lifestyle. Even her mother's parents don't speak to her because she had chosen to keep Anica. Anica knew this bothered her very much so whenever they needed anything Anica would go into town and get it._

_She began the long four-hour hike to the village. She passed many peaks and valleys but finally reached the village._

_"Afternoon Joe" She said passing by the friendly blacksmiths shop._

_"Hello there Miss Anica" He replied happily tipping his hat._

_She walked down to the other end of town where the meat and bread shops were. She walked inside the bakery and smiled. She loved the smell of fresh bread. _

_"The usual I presume." Asked the storekeeper._

_"Yes thank you." She said handing him two gold coins._

_"I'm sorry Anica but the price has been raised to four coins." The shopkeeper said unhappily._

_"Please Dale, we both know I can't pay that much for bread. I only have ten coins." She pleaded_

_"Oh alright." The shopkeeper agreed. "But only this once ok?"_

_"Yes Sir." She replied taking the bread and putting it in her basket._

_"Well look if it isn't little miss useless" called an unpleasant voice from behind her._

_"Hello to you too Zelena." She grumbled turning around._

_"Are you really sure you should be near a bakery?" Zelena asked cruelly. "You know what happened last time you were around flour." _

_Anica ignored her and continued on her way to the next shop._

_"Don't ignore me." Zelena demanded waving her hand._

_She smashed into a pile of clay pots._

_"Ahh" She gasped gripping her leg. She got up but her let was still throbbing._

_"Go away Zelena" She yelled harshly._

_"Well someone's cranky." Zelena sneered walking away._

_Anica finished the rest of her shopping. It took much more time than normal though because Zelena had injured her leg so much she couldn't walk properly. The sun would be setting in a few hours so she started on her way home. Deciding she needed a break she stopped at the top of the cliff she had just climbed. _

_All of a sudden Her face met the ground and she began tumbling down the hill to what she thought was to be her death. Trees and bushes flew by in a blur as she tried to process what was happening. Not even minuets before she had been standing near the edge of the large cliff when she felt a presence behind her. Hands pressed against her back an evil girlish laugh followed. That girl had pushed her. Zelena had pushed her. She tried to grip a nearby tree trunk but her already bloodied hands did not hold any strength. Pain shot through Anica's side when a branch wedged itself into her ribcage. She was going to die. Her body started to numb as her mind went foggy._

_"Goodbye world" She muttered silently._

_Her body reached the ground and the next thing she knew was that she was submerged in water. Anica opened her eyes slightly and saw a gruesome sight. Her blood seeping into the water around her changing its color to red._

_..._

_"Do you think she's dead?" Asked a nearby voice._

_"How did she even get here? She's a girl." Said another._

_"What's going on here?" Questioned another more assertive voice. "She looks pretty bad what happened?"_

_"I found he beside the river a few minuets ago, then I dragged her over here." Said the first voice._

_Well besides falling off a three hundred foot cliff that's probably why I'm so sore she thought._

_She opened her eyes but the light was too blinding. Trying again she finally adjusted to the light._

_"It looks like she's waking up." Said the second voice._

_"What the hell am I?" She asked, her voice so raspy that she barely recognized it herself._

_"You're in Neverland girl, get up." Said the assertive voice._

_She looked at him. He had dirty blonde hair and deep green eyes; he looked to be about eighteen._

_"I said get up" The boy said again. He waved his hand dismissing the other boys._

_Anica obeyed getting up before falling back down again. "Ahh" She gasped grabbing her side. Then she looked down at her hands and saw that they were a bloody mess._

_"Let me help you with that" The boy offered, taking her hands in his._

_She felt a slight sting then nothing. She looked down at her hands, all the blood was gone and the pain in her leg had disappeared. Anica looked up at him astonished._

_"How did you do that?" She asked_

_"Magic." He replied sliding his hand down to her side. "You have a few broken ribs this is going to hurt"_

_She winced choking back a cry. She could feel her ribs clicking back into place. The pain finally subsided and she stood up._

_"Who are you?" She asked the boy_

_"Did I forget to introduce myself?" He said "I'm Peter, Peter Pan."_

_"Well Mr. Pan thank you for fixing my ribs." She spoke politely._

_"Call me Peter." He instructed, "What's your name girl? How old are you?" _

_"I'm Anica" She replied. "I'm fifteen."_

_"How did you get here?" Peter asked._

_"The last thing I remember before waking up here was falling off a cliff and landing in the lake below." She said sadly._

_"How did you fall off?" Peter questioned_

_"I was pushed." I whispered_

_"By who?" Asked Peter softly._

_"There is this older girl that sometimes appears in the village where I live." She said. "Her name is Zelena. One of the first times I saw her I accidentally tripped while I was carrying a sack of flour home from the mill. It spilled all over her and she was furious demanding that I pay for another dress. My mother is very poor and I didn't make any money myself at the time so I had no other choice but to run away. After that every chance she had to make fun of me or do something to me she did. She was the one that pushed me off the cliff."_

_Peter looked very angry._

_"What's wrong?" She inquired_

_"She almost killed you because you accidentally spilled flour on her dress?" He said absolutely fuming._

_"Yes" She replied softly._

_..._

_Anica had been in Neverland for a few months now. She had made friends with many of the lost boys. They loved it when she told them stories from back home. Being in Neverland made her feel safe. She and Peter had grown quite close as well. As she spent more time with him she started to realize that she really liked him._

_"Anica" Peter said. His voice pulling her from her thoughts. "Can I have a word with you?"_

_"Sure Peter" She replied with a smile._

_He led her to his tree house. She held onto him tightly as they flew up to the door and stepped inside. Letting go she turned to face him. "What did you want to talk about?"_

_"I umm" Peter fumbled. He was so cute when her was nervous._

_"I like you." He blurted out. "I like you a lot."_

_Anica looked at him shyly. "I like you a lot too."_

_He leaned down slowly and pressed his lips to hers. It was slow at first, but then it got faster. So much faster that Anica could barely keep up. When her lungs finally screamed for oxygen she pulled away blushing._

_"What?" He asked her, smirking._

_"It's just that" She looked at him bringing her fingers to her lips. "That was my first kiss" She said a little embarrassed._

_"Was it bad or something? Peter said._

_"No, no it was great. I just didn't know that's what it would feel like." She murmured._

_"Your second kiss is always better than the first." He said, leaning down once more to capture her lips._

_..._

_"Anica come on, hurry up." Yelled Peter from a few feet ahead of her._

_"I'm coming Peter. Slow down I can't walk that fast." She called back frustratedly. He had asked her to spend the day with him and her didn't even tell her where they were going. He could be too darn secretive sometimes._

_"We're here," Peter said as Anica stepped into a clearing._

_"What are we doing here?" She asked._

_"I'm going to teach you magic." He replied._

_Her eyes widened, "Really? How?"_

_"You just have to believe." He said taking her hands. "Imagine something, anything you want and it will appear."_

_"Are you sure?" Anica questioned._

_"Positive" Peter replied._

_She thought hard. What did she want? She thought harder. It had been a long time since she had eaten anything other that the beef stew that the Lost Boys had made or berries that she had collected. She wanted food. Real food. Her mother had told her about chocolate and how she had loved it. Chocolate. She thought, I want chocolate. She felt weight appear and she looked down at her hands stunned._

_"It worked." She said astonished_

_"Did you doubt me?" Peter pouted._

_"Maybe." _

_"Well you better not have." Peter growled pulling her by the waist into his arms. This caused them to fall over, Anica landing on top of him._

_"What are you thinking about?" Anica asked._

_"You" He replied kissing the tip of her nose._

* * *

**Goodbye for today see you next time my awkward ducklings.**


	5. Where There's Good There's Bad

**Hello my awkward ducklings! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Where There's Good There's Bad**

* * *

_It had been quite a few years since Anica had joined the Lost Boys. She was happy with her new family. She had been in Neverland so long it took lots of thought just to remember her mother's name. _

_She was sitting on a log near the large bonfire when Peter called Anica over excitedly and said, "I found her."_

_"You found who?" She asked_

_"The girl who pushed you off the cliff." He replied_

_"Zelena? Why were you looking for her?" Anica questioned, very confused._

_"I found her and brought her here to get revenge." He said darkly, an evil twisted grin forming on his face._

_"I don't need revenge. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't be together." She smiled reaching up to hold his face and placing a kiss on his cheek._

_"Your not the slightest bit angry at her for purposely trying to kill you?" Peter asked angrily._

_She sighed, "Of course I'm angry. I try not to remember what happened, I just want the past to stay the past."_

_"Well its a little too late now Anica." Spat a familiar voice._

_Anica turned around. The girl that she remembered almost did not exist. Instead replaced with an older woman in her early thirties. Zelena now had many wrinkles and she was green?_

_"Your green." She giggled, trying not to laugh. "Why are you green?"_

_"I turns out I have a little sister." Zelena grumbled._

_"Peter just let her go and return to the land she came from." Anica said. "As you can see she's green. That has to be enough to live with."_

_"I can't do that." Peter murmured._

_"Why not?" Anica asked._

_"I need to take her magic."_

_"You don't need her magic." She said. "Your powerful enough."_

_"I'm afraid my magic won't help you and your pathetic light magic gain anything." Zelena purred_

_"What do you mean?" Peter questioned._

_"If you want to become more powerful I can teach you dark magic." Zelena offered. "With a few conditions of course."_

_"Don't do it." Anica said very alarmed._

_"Fine." He agreed. "What so you want."_

_"First of all untie me." Zelena said._

_Peter listened, with the flick of his hand the ropes disappeared._

_"Good." She smiled wickedly, "Classes start now."_

_..._

_Anica watched from her hiding spot in the bushes as Zelena and Peter started their 'magic' lesson. She was very worried for Peter. Zelena would never do something to help anyone. Anica had no clue why she was helping him but she had a felling it wasn't going to be good._

_"The first thing you must do is remove your shadow." She heard Zelena say._

_He eyes widened as she watched Peter take out his dagger and start cutting it off his feet. She gasped in horror as he fell over clenching his head in pain. She tried to run over to him but she ran into an invisible wall. Zelena just looked up at her and smirked._

_Peter looked up at Zelena breathless, "What do we do next?"_

_"Your shadow will be the source of your dark magic. When it dies so does you magic." Zelena instructed_

_A few hours later they were finally done. _

_"What are you thinking about Anica?" he asked. _

_She looked at him happy that he was still alive. After the hours of torture he seemed all right._

_"Anica?" _

_"Its nothing Peter" She said quietly. "Its just" she sighed "Why did you rip off your shadow?"_

_"To become more powerful of course. I want to protect you. Having my shadow obey my every command is another layer of power." He replied._

_"Is that what you think or what she thinks?" Anica asked._

_"It's what I think." He said._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes" he replied frustratedly._

_There was an awkward pause, neither of them knew what to say._

_"Did it hurt?" She asked barely audible._

_Peter chuckled darky "more than I ever want you to know, but it's for the best."_

_"I don't want to be the one who causes you pain." She said. "If you're doing this for me stop it. I saw you in that field Peter. You where hung-over with pain."_

_"I was not." He argued._

_"Well your cry's of pain said otherwise."_

_"Just drop it Anica." He yelled_

_..._

_She was running, she didn't want to even look at him. What he had turned into was discussing._

_"Anica?"_

_She yelped out in surprise, tripping on a root and to the ground "Don't touch me Peter"_

_"Anica please you don't understand."_

_"You killed him" Anica yelled, "You killed an innocent child"_

_"He could of hurt you," the boy said darkly._

_"He was a child Peter, an eight year old. Still a baby"_

_"He made his own choice Anica," He said getting angrier._

_"It was an accident! He didn't mean too."_

_"You can't expect me to sit here and do nothing to a boy that could have killed you?" He asked incredulously._

_"Peter just listen, he didn't mean to." She said_

_"I told the boys not to play with dream shade tipped arrows in camp. He did not obey me and he almost hurt you. He had to pay the price of his actions." Peter stated._

_"Zelena's influence on you is getting worse Peter. You need to tell her to leave." _

_"It's not." He growled angrily. "She's helping me become more powerful."_

_"She's teaching you dark magic Peter. It rips apart your soul. It turns your heart black." She cried_

_"You don't know anything." He seethed._

_"You can be such a jackass sometimes" She yelled stomping off._

_"Anica" His voice was dangerously low. "Get over here now or I swear to god you'll regret it."_

_"You wouldn't hurt me" She called out._

_"Watch me."_

_All of a sudden there was an eminence pain in her chest. She screamed._

_..._

_Anica ran through the dark jungle breathing hard. Her legs where burning but she had no time to stop, she had to escape. She knew they where chasing her. Shouts and hollers of excitement could be heard from behind but that didn't stop her. The Lost Boys that were once her friends had turned on her. Peter had changed; his sweet kind demeanor was diminished and replaced with a cruel cold one. He no longer treated he with respect. To him all she was, was an object. A thing to be displayed and bragged about. She couldn't take it. The Lost Boys changes as well, becoming mindless killing minions. She knew she could never hide but running was always an option. They were getting closer. She could hear the flickering of their torches and their blades slicing through the air. If they got any closer she would have to use her last and only option._

_"Where do you think you are going?"_

_She froze in place and looked up at the boy perched on the tree branch above her. Avoiding eye contact she looked down at the ground. He jumped down from the tree a stared at her. He took three steps forward until he was only a few inches away. Grabbing her chin and forcing her to look at him, he tried to make eye contact. She refused to give him the satisfaction._

_"I said where do you think you are going Anica." The boy said roughly_

_Angry tears welled in her eyes and she looked down again, she had been caught. She had been hoping that she could leave without facing him, but unfortunately it looked like it wasn't going to happen. She stayed silent until the boy moved closer and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and spoke softly, "You know you can never get away from me love."_

_"I'm going home Peter" She said quietly looking up into his now rage filled eyes. "Y-you had no right to keep me here after what you have made me endure. You don't even love me anymore."_

_"News flash darling." He spat his kind demeanor disappearing "You wanted to stay. Anyone you've ever know is already dead there's no point in going back; you've been in Neverland for almost a seventy years. Also you can't leave without my permission and I'm not giving that to you." _

_"Their all dead? My mother's dead? You kept me here for almost seventy years? Even after bringing Zelena here?" She gasped.  
_

_'I need to use my only option.' She thought._

_She pulled a clear bean she was hiding from him out of her pocket and threw it down on the ground. A green portal opened in front of the pair. _

_"This is your escape plan? A magic bean? Anica you are so stupid." Peter laughed darkly._

_Happy memories of the enchanted forest flew into her mind. She remembered her mother, her few friends and even the smell of the wildflowers that grew around her cottage back home. Also some unhappy memories like the little river outside town where she had been almost drowned by the kids in the village._

_"You know I can just follow you," He stated_

_"No, no you can't" She smirked "The fairies put a special enchantment on this bean. You are not following me this time."_

_For the first time she saw him looked scared._

_"Your not going to leave you can't," He said quickly._

_She was starting to regret even thinking of leaving but she couldn't turn back now. "Peter, if I don't leave you'll never get better. You'll never stop using dark magic."_

_Tears started to form in his eyes, "I'll stop using that magic just don't leave me." He whimpered._

_She looked at him and started tearing up herself. She was going to be like every other person he loved, abandoning him. "I'm sorry Peter. But we both know you won't" She whispered jumping into the portal._

_"You can't escape me Anica. One day you will be back on this island and I will make you pay because you are and will always be mine." He yelled angrily, but still crying back at her._

_"I know. That's what I'll be counting on."_

…

_She landed on the soft grassy ground and lost it. Tears ran down her face, why did she leave? She shouldn't have left; he's probably going to hate her. Anica looked up at the tree in front of her and saw a poster. It read 'wanted, Snow White, for crimes against the queen. Murder, Treason, Treachery.' _

_"Queen?" She questioned out loud "I don't recall there ever being a queen."_

_"You must be new around here," said a voice behind her._

_She turned around and saw the face of a boy who looked to be 17._

_"Something like that" Anica replied quietly._

_"My name's Alex" Said the boy, sticking his hand out._

_"Anica" she replied reaching for his hand._

_"Are you alright?" The boy asked._

_"Ya, I think so." She replied wiping here eyes with her sleeve._

_..._

_A now 17-year-old Anica watched, as purple smoke was about to consume the town she was currently living in. She gasped as a familiar figure appeared in front of her._

_"Peter" She said sadly. "What are you doing here?" _

_He had an odd look on his face. A cross between sadness, anger and determination._

_"Your not going to remember anything and everyone you know is not going to remember you." He said coldly._

_"What?" She asked angrily. "I have been working so hard trying to get my life back in order and you want me to forget everything?"_

_Peter waved his hand in front of Anica's body chanting an ancient almost unbreakable memory spell. Her eyes closed before she fell to the ground. He caught her._

_She opened her eyes; confused and said "Who are you?"_

_"Goodbye Anica" Peter murmured softly kissing her forehead and laying her on the ground._

_Peter disappeared before smoke encased the aria where a memory less Anica now lay._

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN That's what happened. **

**What will happen next? What will Anica do now that she knows the truth? Rate &amp; Review!  
**


	6. Cages Cause Anger Issues

**Hey my awkward ducklings! Super sorry for not updating in awhile. Teachers are starting to give out big projects and this year I want to focus on schoolwork and getting A's! Again sorry. On the bright side you get an extra long chapter! FORGIVE ME.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Cages Cause Anger Issues**

* * *

Anica opened her eyes. She had finally awoken. The next time she saw Peter she was going to kick him in the balls so hard he would not be able to walk for a week.

_Cages are boring. Really boring. Really, really, really boring. _She thought twisting a stray piece of bamboo in her fingers. She officially hated them.

"Peter if you don't get the fuck over here in the next few minuets you are severely going to regret it." She fumed. After all this time he was going to ignore her?

More time passed and nothing happened. She had to have been there for at least three hours.

"I have spent about three hours locked in this cage Peter. Do you know what three hours of sitting here in a godforsaken cage does to a person? Because I frankly did not until this day. I was happy. I was alive. I was not in a fricking cage!" She yelled angrily.

"I am going crazy. Look at me; I'm talking to myself. Oh god when I get home they're going to put me in a mental asylum. Won't that be fun! To live forever with the sincerely insane! What a happy, happy fate that is. I'm not going to eat McDonald's again, or have chocolate. What I wouldn't do for some chocolate right now. Want to know why? Because I'm stuck in a fricken cage! You hear that Peter? You finally broke me. I've gone insane. Woopdedo. You know wha-"

She felt weight in her hands.

"Never mind about the chocolate," She called opining that package, "I just got some."

"Hmmm" She pondered, "I want a knife to cut these ropes."

Nothing.

"Seriously? I get chocolate but no knife?"

"Shut up" screeched a boy.

A tall boy with orange hair walked out from behind a tree to her left. He looked like he was about seventeen.

"Wait. Ben, you where listing the whole time?" she shrieked

"Yes girl. Do you ever stop complaining?" He shouted.

"Oh my god" she moaned. "You where they're the whole time and you didn't say anything?"

"How do you know my name girl?" Ben asked suspiciously.

"I was in Neverland for seventy years stupid, don't you remember me?" She yelled.

Ben dropped to the ground for a moment. His hand roamed the damp forest floor then he wrapped his fingers around an object.

"What are you doing? Playing in the dirt?" She snickered.

He stood up, moved his hand back and releases a round object. It was flying straight towards her head.

"Ow. What the hell was that for?" she yelled rubbing her head.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up. Do you ever stop talking?" Ben questioned

"Maybe if you don't throw rock at me and let me out of this stupid cage I would." She pouted.

"No can do, Pan's orders. You're staying in that cage till he comes to deal with you. Though I don't know why he would have a girl here. That's his number one rule since Wendy, no girl are ever allowed on Neverland."

"Shesh someone's a downer. What did Peter do to you since I have been gone? Crush your spirits and all hope?"

"No" He yelled, "Pan is a good man. He gave me a family."

"Ok then, no need to go into the specifics. I don't want to hear your life story."

Neither of them said anything after that. The redhead kept pacing around the cage. He seemed somewhat worried.

_This boy is clearly being defensive of Pan. There are only three possible answers. One he is loyal, two he has a man crush on Pan, three Pan had brainwashed him. I wonder if he really does brainwash the boys? I really hope he can't. Damn, that dark magic, _She thought.

"Ben" she called to the boy.

"What do you want girl?" he groaned.

"I have a name," She said "and I prefer that you call me by my name."

"Well if it gets you to shut up, what is you name girl?" he asked

"Anica" She replied

"Well Anica will you stop talking now?" He asked

"One more thing." she paused, "How do you not remember me?"

"Now that's enough Anica." An infuriating British accented boy said. "Stop pestering the poor boy."

"Peter." She seethed.

"Now that's not a nice way to treat people." He said coldly

"Its a perfectly nice way to treat you." She sneered.

"But don't you want to come down?" He asked

She didn't reply. The cage fell to the ground with a large thump. Peter opened the cage and dragged Anica out. Then her picker her up bridal style and headed off towards camp.

"Did you enjoy your timeout?" he teased

"Bastard." She grumbled.

They had been walking for a while and she was absolutely fed up.

Will you put me down now?" Asked a very annoyed Anica.

"No _darling_ you are now my captive. I'm not letting you go." Peter replied coldly.

"Let me go" she yelled kicking and flailing. "And when did I ever become you captive?"

His grip remained firm around her legs and back, refusing to let go of her. "You became mine the minuet no, second you stepped on this island."

"Let. Me. Go." Anica said assertively.

"I would keep quiet love." he sneered. "You still have to be punished for leaving me."

"There is nothing that you could do to me that I couldn't handle." Anica said bravely.

"Is that a challenge?" Peter asked with a smirk. "Because I do love a good game." His eyes turned dark with an emotion Anica never wanted to see again. That shut her up.

They reached the perimeter of camp and the boys looked at them. She saw all familiar faces and a few new ones. She also noticed that some of the older boys where missing Felix included.

Felix. She was going to kill him for calling her those names.

Peter trudged through camp and tossed her over his shoulder.

"Hey watch it," She yelled.

"Sorry _love_" Peter snickered.

A while after walking though camp they reached a familiar tree. Peter stopped, than jumped up into the air. She was frightened at first being that it had been thirty years since she had flown. They reached the balcony and he put her down. She looked over the railing thinking about falling. She immediately felt a large electric shock race through her body. She fell to the ground

"Don't even think about it." Peter said sharply.

"How did you?" Anica stuttered.

She felt the shock again.

"Stop it." She yelled, "It hurts."

"You have your secrets and I'll have mine." He replied with a smirk.

"You cast a spell on me," She shrieked"

"No of course not _darling_." He said with his signature smirk "It's an enchantment."

"Why did you do that?" She yelled, "How did you do that?"

"Too keep you from even thinking about dying." He smirked.

"Take it off." She demanded.

"No." He said stubbornly

"Take. It. Off."

"It's your own fault" Peter yelled angrily.

She looked at him, his expression was turning dark. All the lost boys in camp looked up at him.

"You're not going to leave me. Not now not ever again." He whispered harshly.

They both stayed silent for a moment. Peter was just as shocked as Anica was about what he said.

"I left before."

"Shut Up!" yelled Peter, bringing his hand down forcefully on her cheek.

"Peter you damn bastard" Anica screamed gripping her now red cheek. "Your so selfish."

"Nu-u-uh" Peter tutted, his confidence regained. He opened the door and pushing her inside. "They'll be not of that."

"You can't just expect me to except-"

"If you will excuse me I have a new recruit that needs training." He said with an amused face.

_Henry._

"What are you going to do with Henry?" Anica asked not sure if she really wanted the answer.

"Do you remember me talking about the Heart of the Truest Believer?" Peter questioned.

"You aren't planning to?" She gasped

"Henry happens to be the lucky owner of that heart." He snickered

"You can't kill him." Anica yelled

"Watch me darling." He said confidently

She tried to run out the door but he caught her.

"Don't even think about leaving," he snapped waving his hand over the door entrance then disappearing.

She sighed and sat crisscross on the ground.

Now that she knew the truth she didn't know what to do. On one hand she was extremely mad at Peter for choosing dark magic over her, causing her to endure lots of physical, emotional and mental pain. On the other hand she knew that the Peter she had once loved was still in there somewhere. She was also mad at herself for leaving, but then again the whole Zelena situation probably would have gotten worse. He couldn't have it both ways. It was either her or dark magic.

She sighed, "My life is so fucked up"

...

After finishing her mental rant she decided to find a way out of the tree house.

She stood up from her spot on the floor and walked over to the door. Pain jolted through her fingers when she tried to twist the doorknob.

"Peter" She yelled frustratedly.

Deciding to try her luck again, she grabbed the knob ignoring the sting and twisted it. She was immediately forced back by a wave of energy. Stumbling, she tripped over a rug that lay in the corner of the room.

"A trap door!" She exclaimed.

She inched her finger forward expecting a shock but nothing happened. Grinning widely she opened it.

"I can leave if I want to." She said sassily

She was very pleased with herself, but that was before she looked down. Heights had never been her favorite thing. This damn house had to be sixty feet off the ground. She was definitely not in the mood for another fall. Eyeing a vine, she quickly grabbed it and started to shimmy her way down it. Luckily no one saw her.

She hit the ground with a thump. Very grateful to finally be on the ground Anica decided to try and find Henry. She needed to warn him about Peter.

Herbing footsteps she rolled to the ground and hid behind the trunk of the tree.

"Pan sure seemed happy about capturing that girl." A voice said.

"Shut up Alec, were not supposed to talk about it." Another said angrily.

The boys passed and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. Deciding they were probably gone she emerged from her hiding spot and burst into a run. God she hated running, not only did she have awful cardio but she wasn't very fast either. Honestly it took her longer running that it did Peter walking. Finally she reached the outside of camp. She surveyed it, spotting Henry near the edge sitting on a log.

She watched as a boy, Devin approached Henry and gave him an object.

"Hey!"

Turing around she saw Felix.

"You are so dead." She snarled

Twisting his club around in his hand he laughed.

"Laugh while you can." She growled, "I could kick your ass anytime I want."

"You think you can defeat me girl, or should I say bitch?" He sneered

That was the last straw.

"DIE IN HELL ASSHOLE" She yelled, charging him.

He quickly dodged her attack stepping to the side. Smirking Felix swung his club at her legs, knocking her over. She swiftly jumped up and kicked his legs out from underneath him. Talking hold of his club she beat him senseless with it.

"Don't you ever call me any names again." She shrieked.

As much as she hated to admit it, she had major anger issues.

Walking away with a smirk on her face she spotted Henry again. With the confidence of a lost girl she strutted into camp and stopped when she reached Henry.

"Anica," Henry said.

"Hey Henry," She replied with a smile.

"Where were you?" He asked, "The lost boys look you and I didn't know what happened."

"Well..." She smirked, "I just came back from kicking Felix's ass. Apart from that I was locked in a cage and got my memories back."

"Who were you?" Henry exclaimed

"I was the daughter of a widowed lady named Ruth. When I was fifteen I fell of a cliff and ended up in Neverland."

"But you're seventeen." Henry interrupted.

"You didn't let me finish," she explained "I left Neverland and went back to the enchanted forest. Right before your mom's curse was going to get to me Peter showed up and poofed all my memories away."

"Wow." Henry said.

"Ya..."

She saw something glowing in his pocket. He seemed to notice as well and pulled it out. On the looking glass a picture of Mary, Emma and Regina appeared.

"Henry!" The three mothers exclaimed

"How are you there, you cant be there." Henry argued, "It must be a trick. Pan told me you went coming."

"Peter lies" She stated.

"Are you really here?" Henry asked.

"Ya kid, are you alright?" Asked Emma.

"Ya Emma, I'm fine." Henry replied.

"Anica your there too?" Said Mary.

"Um ya, hi." She said, waving shyly to the looking glass.

"I see you can talk now." Inquired Regina

"Ya..." she muttered.

"We love you honey." Said Regina

"Love you too mom." He replied

"We are going to come get you." Mary said. "Can you tell us where you are?"

"We're in Peter's camp." She started "About three miles north from the east bank."

"How did you know that?" asked Regina.

Anica sighed, "Its a long story."

"Our camp is around the north bank." Said Emma, "How much time would it take to get to you guys?"

"You're looking at about a two days journey" She replied automatically.

"We have to tell the others," stated Mary.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Peter trudging into camp.

"Quick turn it off, he's coming." She whisper yelled at Henry.

"Pan?" Regina asked.

"Put it away." She said frantically.

"Ok, ok." Henry replied

"Operation save Henry is a go." Emma whispered. Henry just smiled

"Bye!" They all yelled.

He shut the mirror then stuffed it in his pocket.

She looked at Peter again hoping he hadn't noticed her. Their eyes met for a second and a deathly glare formed on his face.

"Anica" Peter seethed

He stomped over to them, roughly grabbed her hand and dragging her back to the tree house. They reached the door and again, he threw her in

"What did I tell you about leaving?" He said angrily

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Your mine." He growled roughly

"I'm not a possession for you to 'have,'" She screeched

"If I want you to be a possession then you will be."

"Fuck off" She yelled, stomping off in the direction of the door. "I'm leaving"

"You're not going anywhere." He said as his lips twisting into a cruel smirk, "Until I decide what I'm going to do with you."

* * *

**WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS FROM SEASON 4 EPISODE 4**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH MY GOSH, this new snow queen is Elsa's aunt? Amazing new plot twist! Ladies and gentlemen I think we have found this seasons new villain. Speaking of villains who do you think wrote the book? They haven't spent much time focused on Regina and that story during the episodes but I believe it will be a big plot ploy later on.**

**MWAHHAHA what is he going to do? Stay tuned for the next chapter. Rate &amp; Review!**


	7. Mermaids and Arguments

**Hey there you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Mermaids and Arguments**

* * *

"You're not going anywhere," He said as his lips twisted into a cruel smirk, "Until I decide what I'm going to do with you."

She stopped walking deciding it was best not to trifle with him in his current state.

"Now what to do with you..." He pondered

"How about you let me off with a warning and a strict talking to" She suggested

He gave her a dirty look and began pacing around the tree house. "I could, no. Maybe we could have a different type of fun," his demeanor turning dark and seductive.

"Pervert." She said, looking at him utterly discussed.

"But that's not good enough now is it love?" He asked, "Little Ana needs something more."

"Don't call me that," she growled.

Peter stopped pacing. A wide grin formed on his face as he approached her slowly. "I think I have thought of the perfect punishment." He chuckled darkly.

She gave him an uneasy look, hoping it wasn't going to be too bad.

"How about you take a swim with your mermaid friends."

She shivered. "Don't bring my merphobia into this Peter." She shouted

"There's an actual scientific name for it?" He laughed.

"Shut up" She yelled.

"Aww and why is poor little Anica afraid of a mermaid?" He teased

"It's your fault for not coming." She screamed, thinking about that day.

"It's your own dam fault for going so close in the first place" He sneered

...

_It was during the later lessons of Zelena's 'Magic' teaching that Anica was sick of Peter treating her like she wasn't even there. All he was focused on was acquiring dark magic. He didn't even come to bed anymore. She slept in an empty bed every night hoping for him to come. _

_After all this time she had decided to not listen to him and sneak out of camp. She wanted to get away for a while, away from all that testosterone. At first she though of trying to find Tink but then again she probably wouldn't get that far. After weighing her options she decided to take a walk to the lake Peter had once shown her. She remembered him saying something about it being dangerous but what could possibly happen? It was a lake._

_Anica trudged along the forest floor hoping she was going in the right direction. _

_"Do I turn right or left at the tree?" She asked herself. "Well, rights always right."_

_She walked a little longer before emerging out of the forest to see a beautiful lagoon._

_As she walked closer to the shore she saw heads popping up from underneath the water. This startled her, where they human? When she reached the waters edge she saw that these creatures where not human but in fact half fish. She stood there gawking at them until one finally noticed her._

_"Is that a girl?" asked one of the half fish creatures._

_"I think so." Piped in another_

_A group of them started to swim to shore where Anica was._

_"What are you doing here girl?" Asked the only purple haired creature._

_"I got lost on my way to the lake." She replied._

_"She meant what are you doing here on this island." Corrected another_

_"I live here." She said._

_One with pink hair smirked "You must be important to Pan than."_

_"Pearl shush," Said purple hair creature._

_"What are you?" She asked_

_"We are mermaids." Said another mermaid _

_"You look stressed girl, would you like to take a swim with us?" Questioned the pink haired mermaid._

_All the mermaids looked at her with smiling faces._

_"Umm I guess." She said taking off her shoes and stepping into the shallow water._

_The water was very warm. She waded up to her waist then dived under. The water felt nice against her skin. It was much different from the weird shower thing Peter had in the tree house. As she got deeper the mermaids surrounded her. _

_"You should look at the coral reef with us" Said one of the mermaids_

_"Yes," Agreed another "It's very beautiful."_

_"Where is it?" She asked_

_"Its underwater." Replied the pink haired mermaid too eagerly. "Here let me show you."_

_The mermaid launched herself onto Anica. She felt slimy hands all over her body dragging her deeper underwater. She screamed as loud as she could, trying to attract any attention. _

_"Don't worry you'll be dead soon." cooed a voice._

_Her air supply was running dangerously low. _

_She couldn't fight anymore because her body was becoming too weak. All of her senses where shutting down but she could still feel their hands scraping against her skin. It was the worst feeling in the world. She hit the bottom of the lagoon with a soft thump. Her vision becoming fuzzy._

_"Peter." She whispered_

_She blacked out._

_"Anica?" asked a feminine voice_

_She lifted her head up slightly._

_"Tink?" She croaked weakly._

_"What were you doing near those mermaids? You could have been killed."_

_"You saved me?" She questioned weakly._

_"Barely." Tink replied._

...

Peter walked over to her and picked her up. She thrashed around in his arms violently but it had no affect on him. He started to fly, getting closer and closer to mermaid lagoon by the second.

"No, NO, Peter please" She begged

"You should have though about this before love," he said angrily flying down closer to the waters surface.

She could see their heads starting to pop out from underwater and crawling onto the rocks nearby. Peter landed them right in the middle and threw her onto the rocky ground.

"Now who do we have here?" Cooed one of the mermaids

Anica quickly got up and ran to the middle of the rock.

"Would you like to come for a swim with us little girl?" Asked another

The mermaids inched themselves closer to her.

"Such pretty hair." One said reaching out to touch Anica's golden locks.

She flinched, grabbing Peter and hugged him tightly. "Please" She whimpered.

"Come swim with us little girl." They all sang in unison.

She shivered again, bringing herself closer to him.

"I think I remember you," one said.

"You screamed quite nicely for us."

"But But unfortunately your still alive." Another continued, "But don't worry. This time we won't let that pesky fairy intrude."

One brushed its hand against her leg. She let out a small whimper, the feeling sending her into unwanted panic. She caught a glimpse of Peter. He was too calm for the situation. A hand hooked around her ankle and dragged her to the edge of the rock. She yelped and sent one last pleading look to him.

Something seemed to click, his eyes turning a shade lighter.

"Get off her." He yelled

The mermaid form last time, Pearl said "No Pan. You brought us a present. We want to open her up and see what yummy flesh is beneath her skin."

She shuddered before getting dragged underwater. Thrashing around she lost all of her air. Lungs burning she tired to flee from the mermaids grip.

Her body went going into shock. She couldn't breathe.

More arms grabbed her, she tried fighting but it was no use. Strangely she felt herself being pulled out of the water. Opining her eyes she saw Peter yanking her upwards. They were finally out of the water, hovering a few feet over the surface.

"Why?" She stuttered.

He didn't look at her, an ashamed look plastered on his face.

"Anica I'm-"

A mermaid launched herself from the rock and caught her foot.

Surprised, Peter let go.

The mermaids reached out their arms ready to catch her and then drag her under again. The feeling of their slimy hands never came; instead she opened her eyes and saw jungle.

"Anica are you alright?" Asked Emma alarmed.

She looked up at Emma stunned. "When did you learn to control your magic?" She said, coughing up seawater.

"Are you alright?" Mary questioned worriedly.

"I-I think so." She replied

"Was Pan going to drop you into the lagoon?" Mary asked.

She cringed, "I hate mermaids."

"I've dealt with a fair share meself." Hood interjected.

"That one Pearl is the worst." She said while shivering.

"The one with the pink hair?" Hook questioned.

She just nodded

"God I hate the bloody winch took out half my crew that one did." Hook said

Anica shivered, finally coming aware of her drenched clothes

"Let me help you." Emma offered.

Emma waved her hand and She was instantly dry.

"Thanks."

"Now, why was Pan going to drop you?" Emma asked.

"Drop me?" She pondered, "I don't know. I think he just accidentally let go of me."

"Wait. He didn't drop you?" Regina questioned suspiciously.

"No, as terrible as Peter is he would never drop me from that height." She said

"Wait you know Pan?" Asked Hook

"Well ya," she started "I was on Neverland for like seventy years."

They all looked at her stunned.

"She can't be trusted." Regina stated.

"Regina how can you say that she's looked after Henry for years." Mary said

"She could be working for Pan." Regina replied

"How could I be working for Peter if I just got my memories back this morning and found out how much I dislike him?" She asked the group.

"I still don't trust her." Said Regina.

"I'm siding with the queen." Agreed Hook

"Come on guys we've known her for years." Mary protested.

"Snow, let it go," said David. "She could be dangerous."

"You think I'm dangerous?" She argued, "You do know that your rescue party include Regina who uses dark magic, Hook who is a pirate for gods sake and one of the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Wait, back up. Why do you not like Pan?" Emma asked

"Well," She started "There was this girl named mph-"

"What do you mean mph?" demanded Regina.

"Her name was mph" She tried

_Why can't I say Zelena's name?_ She thought.

"What's wrong with you?" Regina asked

Anica's eyes widened. "She put a curse on me." She muttered.

"That's it. I'm tying her up." Regina announced.

"Wait, no." Anica protested.

"Sorry kid." Emma said.

* * *

**Spoilers for season 4 episode 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I so called Emma and the snow queen knowing each other! I screamed I knew it when I saw it. Ya... My mom fears for my sanity. Moving on, I really liked the part where Snow though that Charming planned the Nave's escape. She's so clueless it's adorable! Loved the flashbacks of when Emma was a teenager. I think it gives her character more depth. WHEN ARE THEY GOING TO BRING ANNA BACK?**

***coughs* Anyway have a good week my awkward ducklings, Rate &amp; Review!**


	8. Oh Shit You Got Dreamshaded

**To apologize for not updating in a while I wanted to give you this wonderful mental picture. Robbie Kay dressed in his Peter Pan costume singing Animals by Maroon 5 while chasing you through a forest. FORGIVE ME! Super sorry for not updating in awhile.**

**I want to apologize in advance for the crappy time passer sentences in this chapter. I am really tired and just wanted to get it up today.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own OAUT if I did, I would be in it, Peter would be alive and he would not Rumples father.**

**SORRY: for any spelling or grammar mistakes that may appear in this story.**

* * *

**Oh Shit You Got Dreamshaded  
**

* * *

Spending the next few days with the rescue gang was not fun. They never let her out of their sight it was driving her crazy. Could she not go to the bathroom alone without anyone making sure she wouldn't run away? God. On the bright side her bondage had gotten much lighter. They no longer tied her up to a tree whenever they stopped. Now, she just had ropes tied around her wrists. It was good that they were starting to trust her again but she still had her 2doughts.

"Come on we have to keep moving." Hook's voice dragged her out of her thoughts.

Honestly the only thing anyone ever seems to do on Neverland is walk, she thought.

Looking ahead she noticed once again, the tall dark trees of Elkwood Grove. It was the fifth time they had walked through it today. She thought of mentioning it to the others but she had a feeling her observations would not be seen as true. They were all clueless. From the corner of her eye she saw Peter smirking at her. She abruptly stopped and gave him the middle finger. He mouthed the words 'your right'.

"Come on lass," Hook pushed her forwards.

She stuck her tongue out at Hook before looking back to find that Peter was gone.

"I'm getting tired. Maybe we should take a break." Mary suggested.

"We have to keep moving." Regina pushed

"We have been walking for awhile, I think we should stop too." Emma agreed.

"Who made you in charge?" Regina questioned agitated.

"It's been four hours." Anica argued

"I agree with Emma." Hook said.

With that, the group stopped for a break. Today they had walked about twenty miles today and she was exhausted. The long distance really bothered her because she knew Neverland was not that big. When she was with Peter it only took them five hours to walk from one side of the island to the other. She had a feeling that he had put some type of spell on the aria to make itself bigger than it actually is. Her seeing Peter today confirmed her suspicions.

Sighing she sat down on a near by log. Looking over, Anica noticed Hook and David walking away from the group. She looked back to make sure no one was looking before she followed them.

She couldn't hear what they were saying nor knew what they were talking about until Hook lifted David's shirt. There, was a nasty gash that was starting to turn black.

"Oh shit you got dreamshaded." She commented rather loudly.

They turned and looked at her. She walked forward and proceeded to examine his wound.

"It's not that bad right now but I would say you only have two days left." She said

"What do you mean only two days?" David questioned.

"As I'm sure Hook here was about to tell you, whatever you got nicked with was laced with dreamshade." She explained. "Its a deadly poison. I'm surprised you haven't collapsed already."

"How do you know so much lass?" Hook asked

"As the mother" said using quotation marks around the word mother, "Of the lost boys I unfortunately had to treat many dreamshade wounds."

"How many?" David questions.

"Frankly, boys are stupid. If you tell them not to do something chances are their going to do it." Anica stated

"They cut themselves?"

"You catch on quickly." She inquired

"Hook, David. We can't find Anica." Called Emma's voice.

"You need to make up an excuse so we can take him to the falls." She told them.

"I don't usually take orders from women but in this case I agree." Hook replied.

"Do I get a say in the matter?" Asked David

"No" Hook and Anica said at the same time.

"There you guys are." Emma sighed, clearly exhausted.

"Here we are." Hook replied with a goofy grin on his face.

"We better get moving again if we want to reach Pan's camp." Regina interjected.

She groaned, "We've been walking for hours."

"Now Anica, it hasn't been that long." Said Mary.

"When we started the sun was near the East Mountains. Now they're nearly at the west sea, it will be night in a matter of minuets." She wined

"You can't lose light that quickly." Regina insisted.

"Were you seriously not paying attention these past few nights?" Anica asked, "In Neverland its like someone turns off the lights and it's just dark. Poof. Suns gone bro."

As if on queue Neverland fell into darkness.

"You have to admit that was pretty awesome" She gloated. "I so called that."

"How did she do that?" She heard Emma mutter to Mary.

"I so fricken nailed that." She whispered to herself

With that, the five adults and herself set up camp for the night.

...

The next morning Anica woke up just in time to hear Hook's excuse.

"Last night I remembered something that can help us stop Pan." Hook announced

"What is it?" Asked Mary

"It's called a Sextant. It can freeze any magical being for an good amount of time."

"This Sextant could be our change to grab Henry and escape." Emma inquired

"Yes," Hook continued. "Me and the prince will go as well as Anica."

"Why her?" Regina questioned.

"She happens to know where it is." Hook told them.

They all looked towards her.

"Uhh ya I do." She said as she scrambled out of her sleeping bag.

"How?" Asked Regina.

"I know the cave where it's located. It's going to take a few hours to get there though. We won't be back until sundown."

"We better leave now then." David said.

"Yes." She agreed.

Anica stopped Hook. "Really Hook."

"What?" He questioned.

"What if one of them had been sailing before and knew what a sextant really was?" She asked.

"You've seen them haven't you? The only ship the have been on is mine." Hook replied

"Still, you could have blown our cover."

Hook was about to grumble something else but she walked ahead of him leading the way.

"How much longer until we reach this cave?" Asked David.

"A few miles more." She replied.

Without Mary or Regina they traveled much quicker. Honestly though, Regina was trying to hike through the forest in heels. Anica had tried to persuade her otherwise but it did not change Regina's mind.

A few hours later they had finally reached the base of Deadmans Peak.

Looking up she tried to swallow her nerves. She was not keen on heights since the incident. Taking one last deep breath she began to climb the rope. About halfway up she heard voices. Peter was trying to make a deal with Hook. She shimmed up the rest of the rope but she couldn't quite pull herself up onto edge.

"A little help here." She asked

She was shocked to see Peter come over to her and pulled her up onto the cliff. Looking down she felt very uneasy so she ran to the nearest rock wall.

"When I see the princes dead body I know then that you agree." Peter spoke

She needed to lighten the mood. It was getting real scary up there.

"Poke." She said, walking up to Peter and poking him on his left cheek.

This should annoy him, she thought. Smiling evilly.

"Poke." She did it again.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Poke."

"Stop it." He growled.

"Hehe no."

"Poke."

"That's it." He yelled.

"Poke" she said

"Poke." he retaliated angrily

It was an all out poke war.

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Poke."

"Enough." Hook yelled.

Peter and Anica turned to Hook and laughed.

"Is there a problem?" They heard David call from below.

"No." Anica shouted back.

"As I was saying." Peter continued, "Do we have a deal?"

"Don't hold your breath." Hook replied.

Hook turned his back and began to pull David up.

Peter was about to leave but she stopped him.

"I'm happy that there's still a good part of you left in there." She said smiling genuinely.

"I'm still the villain." He replied sourly, "And you better never do that again."

"No villain would ever participate in a poke war." She giggled.

"You keep trying to mess me up." Peter said

"No." She replied

"You do."

She looked down trying to build up courage for what she was about to say next.

"Maybe it because I know you don't need Henrys heart." She started "You could give it back and we could both stay on Neverland together with the lost boys."

"You don't understand." He argued

"You don't need dark magic."

"Anica." he protested

"Please Peter?" She asked

"I have to go." He said before disappearing.

"Why do I keep falling for that." She muttered, "He's just going to end up choosing the wrong thing in the end."

"You ok lass?"

She turned around and put on a fake smile, "Yes"

"Where is the entrance?" Asked David.

"Over here," Anica said directing the two men to the entrance of the cave.

"Watch out for the thorns." She instructed.

Anica lead them through the short tunnel that leads to the cavern.

"The antidote is water?" David asked.

"Not just any water." She said. "It part of Neverland's core and the center of all magic on Neverland."

David bent down to drink some of the water.

"Wait." Anica shouted.

David froze.

"Magic always comes with a price are you willing to pay it?" She asked

"What is the price?" David inquired.

"You can never leave Neverland mate." Hook interrupted.

"David signed. "If that is the price then I must pay it. He bent back down again and took a sip.

"How do you feel?" asked Hook.

"Great." David replied. "I feel like a new man.

The men exited quickly wanting to return to the group. She went to follow, but a bramble reached out and snagged her forearm.

"Aw shit I cut myself." She yelped.

Hook and David turned back.

"How?" Hook asked checking her arm.

"It just reached out and grabbed me." She exclaimed.

Taking a first glance down at her arm, it looked like a normal cut.

"This is how all of them start out." She said.

"Maybe we should wait here awhile." Hook suggested.

"Ya that's a good Idea..." She agreed.

She waited for the pain of the dreamshade to kick it but it never did.

"I just don't get it." She whispered admiring her arm. "You should be turning grey with infection."

About an hour later Hook walked over to her.

"Let's take a look lass," Hook said picking up her forearm. "It looks completely normal."

"How is that possible?" Asked David, "An hour after my cut turned black."

"Why don't you just bring an extra canteen of the water back to camp just in case." She suggested.

David went back and got some water while Anica and Hook started there descend down the cliff.

A few hours later they reached camp.

"Your back!" Mary exclaimed.

"We are," David said pulling her into a long kiss that was very awkward for everyone else.

"Ehem," Regina Coughed "Where's the Sextant?"

"Pan got to it before we could." Hook replied

"Damn we really needed an upper hand." Emma yelled

"We only missed it by seconds." Anica added, acting aggravated.

"That really is too bad." Mary said.

"There's something I need to tell you." David said.

Immediately knowing that David was going to give away their cover she tried to stop him.

"No you don't have to." she insisted.

"Please mate." Hook protested

"But I do." David argued.

"What is it?" Mary asked.

"Anica and Hook saved my life." David announced. "We where attacked by the lost boys during the journey. Anica took an arrow for me and Hook pushed me out of the way of another one."

"That's so sweet." Mary said. "Anica are you ok?"

"Um ya..." She said looking down to where she had been cut by dreamshade and not harmed one bit. "I'm fine."

* * *

**I know it's been like a week but just in case you didn't watch it, SPOILERS FOR SEASON 4 EPISODE 8/9**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OH MY GOSHHHH. The feels. Where. So. Intense. That bit when Elsa stopped Emma from giving up her powers! So cute! We finally found out what happened to Anna and Kristoff but them being frozen in Arendelle leaves me feeling unsettled. I wish the righters had done more with that. Completely loved the Outlaw Queen in this episode! That bit in the beginning. God I was trying to keep my composure but it just wasn't happening. Then the book page. *squeals* And the last part when we found out that this sorcerer guy is probobly the author of the book. Who do you think it is? Personally I think it's going to be the protector of the hat guy. He's probably also Merlyn. Honestly though, they should so make either Walt Disney or Mickey Mouse the author. That would be amazing.**

**Thanks for reading! Rate &amp; Review!**


End file.
